Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a thermal fixing device and an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic copier, a printer, or a facsimile, incorporating the fixing device.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms a toner image on an image bearer based on image information transfers the toner image onto a recording material, such as a paper sheet or an overhead projector (OHP) sheet, and passes the recording material bearing the toner image through a fixing device to fix the toner image onto the recording material under heat and pressure.
There is increasing market demand for energy saving and speed-up in such an image forming apparatus.